Timeless
by code.ice-tea
Summary: "Hey, Luhan. Kau tahu aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dari tiap-tiap detik hidupku hingga kekekalan menjemputku." Xiumin tidak pernah bercanda akan hal itu, semua tahu itu./ —Aku pernah dengar seseorang berkata, 'sometimes, Love can be painful and it's hurtful at the same time in every single time'"/ GS Xiumin x Luhan


**Timeless**

**Author : icetea**

Summary :

"Hey, Luhan. Kau tahu aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dari tiap-tiap detik hidupku hingga kekekalan menjemputku." Xiumin tidak pernah bercanda akan hal itu, semua tahu itu./ ** —Aku pernah dengar seseorang berkata, 'sometimes, Love is painful and it's hurtful at the same time in every single time'"/ GS  
****Xiumin x Luhan**

**Warning : **

This is gender switch! don't like the couple don't read!

Maybe there's thypo(s)

Feel free to read.

**Length :**

oneshoot

**Cast : **

Xiumin (as a girl)

Luhan

**Disclaimer :**

The cast aren't mine, but this story is mine.

Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari beberapa adegan di MV berikut :

JYJ - in heaven

Ga in - for you don t know

Zhang liyin - Timeless

Ft island - memory

Better you hear that song when you read this.

Monokrom gelap masih menghiasi langit, sisa berkas hujan yang merintik berbaur dengan aroma tanah basah. Menambah gurat menyedihkan diatas Langit yang baru saja menumpahkan tangisnya, seakan menderita terkhianat oleh Bumi kejam yang telah menelan tubuh malaikatnya.

Pekik memilukan dari mobil putih yang mendekat teriring dengan orang-orang di sekitar mengehampiri tubuh yang memucat dan menguarkan cairan menjijikan. Dan semua pergerakan terasa lebih lamat, bagaimana tubuh itu tadinya terhempas kuat memeluk tanah. Bagaimana tubuh itu mengeluarkan cairan sepekat anyir menjijikan dari tiap inchi setelahnya. Bagaimana jerit memilukan berderak khas tubuh terhantam itu menyayat hati tiap-tiap manusia yang mendengar.

Dan tubuh itu meneteskan tangisnya untuk sekedar berpisah pada kesadaran yang perlahan menghianati tubuhnya, lalu semuanya benar-benar mengelam, hanya hitam.

Sekali lagi, langit kembali meledak. Menggelegar marah pada Bumi, dan menumpahkan sekali lagi tiap amukannya mencoba menterjemahkan apa-apa yang malaikatnya coba katakan , dan seolah Bumi tua ini dapat mengerti. Tapi sekerumun orang di sekeliling tubuh itu tak lagi gentar, perlahan tubuh itu terangkut tandu medis dan membawa ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Meninggalkan saksi bisu akhir cerita sang malaikat yang terhapus jejak hujan.

Dan terbawa angin berhembus.

.

.

.

.

.

Memaku diri diatas sofa jelas adalah hobi baru gadis ini tiap malam, meringkuk menyedihkan disana. Sepasang binernya menerawang tanpa arti, pendaran cerah miliknya seolah enyah, dan Xiumin hanya tersenyum getir.

Sejenak ia lupa bagaimana tubuh kokoh itu hangat merengkuhnya, mengecupnya intim dan membakar hormonnya. Bagaimana jemari itu menggenggam posesif dirinya, mengungkungnya dalam kenyamanan. Bagaimana senyum menawan itu dituju hanya untuknya, tawa yang seolah ikut membakarnya.

Ia merindukan Luhan, merindukan segala atasnya, bahkan memeluk tubuh Luhan tak lagi hangat, dingin membeku. Selayaknya desau angin di akhir musim gugur.

Setidaknya Xiumin tahu ini, hati pemuda itu telah sepenuhnya membalok masif, tak tertembus bahkan olehnya seka lipun.

Samudra terluas membentangi mereka padahal mereka dekat sepelupuk mata.

Jelas sudah semuanya.

Dan menjadi lebih jelas lagi pada malam itu, tepat saat Luhan pulang kantor. Xiumin bukanlah gadis bodoh. Jelas semua aroma sesak menjijikan dari kemeja Luhan bukan parfume miliknya, bukan juga parfume sang pemilik kemeja.

Sesak memuakkan, seakan pernapasannya menyempit saat mengetahuinya. Terserak-serak ia mencoba bernapas, padahal jelas-jelas udara malam akhir November menusuk kulitnya

Sekerjap mata, dan satu lalu ribuan helai bening turun ke bumi melalui wajahnya, tangis menyedihkan.

Dan isakan tak lagi menguar, tapi tertelan kesenyapan. Dirinya lelah dan lebih lelah lagi dari semua ini, ia mencoba menarik kurva di wajah pucatnya. Dan ia tahu itu percuma, tak lagi berguna.

.

.

.

.

Derit pintu apartemen mengalih atensinya dari keterpurukan, Xiumin mencoba tersenyum lembut pada Luhan yang baru pulang. Dan pemuda itu hanya melewatinya, menyisakan hembusan tak berarti beraroma menjijikan itu lagi.

Tapi senyum itu tak pernah surut menghias binar wajahnya, tentu saja.

Dan Xiumin tahu mengembalikan senyum tulus pada wajah lelah Luhan yang hanya untuknya tidaklah semudah ketika semua ini bermula.

**Tapi Xiumin paham, mencoba tidak akan pernah ada salahnya—**

"Hey, Luhan. Kau tahu aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dari tiap-tiap detik hidupku hingga kekekalan menjemputku." Xiumin tidak pernah bercanda akan hal itu, semua tahu itu.

Lalu hatinya berderak pilu menjeritkan kesakitan, saat binernya menangkap wajah itu defensif tak berekspresikan sesuatu yang berarti.

—**atau sebaliknya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin tahu -bahkan sangat tahu- dan paham bahwa mencintai Luhan sama saja ia membunuh dirinya secara perlahan. Sama seperti menenggak racun pahit dari tiap-tiap tetes air matanya. Nafasnya mengering seolah kedap udara disekelilingnya. Dan ia tahu bernapas adalah hal mustahil lagi dalam keadan semenyedihkan ini.

Suatu saat binernya menangkap bagaimana tubuh Luhan bergelut dengan tubuh lain yang terasa menjijikan dimatanya, diatas ranjang yang dulunya ia dan Luhan tempati.

Dan Xiumin berusaha berhenti peduli dan tidak akan mencoba mencari tahu lebih banyak atas apa-apa dosa yang dua manusia itu coba buat lagi. Karena Xiumin muak atas semuanya. Muak melihat wajah lain Luhan yang selalu menghantui memorinya, yang tak akan lagi untuknya.

Tapi Xiumin tak pernah muak untuk perasaan abadi, dan semua kenangan kekalnya.

Derak sebuah memori lamat-lamat menghantam pening di kepalanya.

**"Lu, kau berjanji mencintaiku? Hingga aku tua?"**

**Luhan tersenyum saat itu, "Tentu, pertanyaan retorik."**

**Xiumin mempererat pelukan hangat di tubuh telanjang Luhan, "Sekalipun aku mati."**

**"Hey, jangan bicarakan kematian, aku tidak pernah suka." Luhan menjepit hidung mungil Xiumin. Xiumin meringis.**

**"Tapi kau tahu perasaanku kekal untukmu, Lu. Kekal."**

**"Jangan menTuhankan cinta pada seseorang. Aku pernah dengar seseorang berkata, 'sometimes, Love is painful and it's hurtful at the same time in every single time'"**

**"Tapi Lu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, okey."**

**Luhan hanya diam.**

**"Apakah selamanya kita akan bersama, Lu? Menyatukan segenap perasaan kita, kau, aku, hanya kau dan aku, Lu."**

**Dan Luhan hanya meninggalkan segalanya penuh ke-ambiguan dari detik itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin tak lagi berusaha peduli pada denyar kesakitan di nyatinya saat pertama kali Luhan menghianatinya dulu.

**"Lu, siapa gadis ini?" Xiumin berkata dan membodohi diri seolah tak mengerti.**

**"Bukan urusan mu."**

**"Jawab aku, Lu. Kenapa kau membawanya kekamar kita? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"**

**Dan Luhan menampar wajah ringkih itu utuk pertama kalinya. Jawaban atas pertanyaannya sudah jelas sekarang, tapi bodoh nya Xiumin sekejap tersenyum, samar yang kentara oleh sekecap darah dibibir.**

**"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Dan akan selalu begitu."**

**"KELUAR DARI SINI! AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAH HINAMU!" Itu untuk yang pertama seumur hidup, Luhan membentaknya. Dan sayangnya air mata terlalu biasa baginya hanya untuk tumpah begitu saja.**

**"Kau berubah Lu, apa salah ku?" Tepat setelah itu pintu kamar di hadapnya tertutup keras.**

**"Apa karena aku yang sebatang kara di tempat fana ini. Atau karena kau sudah tahu ibuku mantan perlacur yang mati bunuh diri."**

**"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau kembali. Haruskah aku mati baru kau percaya hatiku hanya untukmu?"**

**Dan Xiumin harusnya tahu hanya desahan menjijikanlah yang dapat menjadi jawaban Luhan.**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam makin mengelam, objek tunggal terpaku jelas di netra cokelat Xiumin, tak lagi bias lain hadir disana, hanya Luhan dan kepahitan. Senyumnya enyah tertelan bising keramaian tamu undangan.

Tubuhnya masif menginjak bumi di antara lalu lalang manusia yang tak menatapnya sekalipun.

Tapi, seolah semua berjalan lamat untuk tiap detik kesenyapanya sendiri. Hanya sendiri, berkontradiksi dengan sekitar

Harusnya, hari ini menjadi harinya, menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya sebagai mana yang ia citakan dulu. Membangun rakit kecil bersama Luhan melewati arus samudra terluas yang menerjang sekalipun, meskipun pada akhirnya mustahil.

Harusnya.

Dan posisinya telah digantikan, oleh orang yang terlihat lebih baik darinya. Setidaknya itu pendapat orang tua Luhan saat tahu latar belakang Xiumin sebenarnya.

Xiumin mengikhlaskannya. Mencoba bahagia untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Tapi Ia tetap merasa sendiri, Luhan tepat berada disana tapi jelas ia merasakan bagian yang hilang.

Tentu saja.

Lalu lamat-lamat denging kesunyian merambat pendengarannya, melupakan fakta bahwa sekelilingnya sesak akan hawa manusia.

"Bagaimana dengan kita? Masih kah kau perduli akan kata kita, katakan kau mencintaiku sekali saja dalam hidupmu, Lu." Bahkan Xiumin baru menyadari tak pernah kata cinta terlontar dari bibir Luhan.

"Kenapa cinta kita begini, Lu. Ah, kau benar, hanya cintaku. Kau bahkan tidak pernah membalas perasaan ku."

Tetes-tetes lain melewati wajahnya, Xiumin mendongak sekedar membiarkan tangisnya teredam tumpahan langit yang mulai jatuh, seolah hujan mengerti.

Membiarkan kedua cairan ini menyatu begitu saja saat kelopaknya terkatup.

Dan membiarkan tubuhnya serasa ringan teriup angin yang menusuk tajam.

"Kumohon kembalilah, Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

**Xiumin akhirnya memutuskan—**

Dan Xiumin menyadari keputusannya ketika kaki-kakinya telah membawanya menapak pada bidang hitam solid yang terhampar sepanjang jalan, mata-matanya tak pernah fokus pada apa yang di pijak, menerawang lurus tak berarti. Hingga berisik mesin-mesin beroda di tengah jalan membuyarkan segalanya.

Xiumin sampai pada sepersekian detik saat sepasang sorot cahaya benderang yang pasti bukan matahari menyergap tubuhnya. Dan lamat-lamat Xiumin dapat menangkap terminator beroda yang -akan membawanya pada kekekalan- mengarah tepat padanya.

Dan Xiumin tahu pasti, ia tak bisa lagi untuk mundur saat semua makin melambat.

Saat semua terasa lebih lamat lagi akhirnya, bagaimana tubuh itu menjerit pilu berderak khas tulang terhantam dan menyayat hati tiap-tiap manusia di sana. Bagaimana tubuhnya tak berdaya terhempas kuat memeluk tanah. Bagaimana tubuh itu mengeluarkan cairan sepekat anyir menjijikan dari tiap inchi setelahnya. Dan bagaimana tubuh itu perlahan kehilangan denyar-denyar kehidupannya.

Xiumin meneteskan tangisnya untuk sekedar berpisah pada kesadaran yang perlahan menghianati tubuhnya, lalu semuanya benar-benar menggelap, hanya tersisa hitam pekat.

—**untuk mengakhiri segalanya.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Beginikah akhirku?"

"Apakah benar aku sehina itu untukmu, Luhan. Setidaknya aku manusia biasa Lu. Dan manusia selalu bergelimang dosa."

"Bukan kau juga manusia."

"Dan setidaknya manusia hina yang kau sia-siakan ini akan selalu mencintaimu dalam kekekalan. Yang bodohnya malah menjerumuskanku."

"Mungkin Tuhan marah karena aku menTuhan kan cinta, tapi bukankah aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari."

"Coba tebak setidaknya apa kabar baiknya-

-aku bisa bertemu Ibuku."

"Ku harap Tuhan tidak marah lagi jika aku mencintai Ibuku dalam kekal ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Monokrom gelap masih menghiasi langit, sisa berkas hujan yang merintik berbaur dengan aroma tanah basah. Menambah gurat menyedihkan diatas Langit yang baru saja menumpahkan tangisnya, seakan menderita terkhianat oleh Bumi kejam yang telah merenggut malaikatnya.

"Semoga cinta kita kekal abadi sesampainya akhir nanti, selamanya."

"Tak padam di dera goda dan masa." Astrid

END

2013

Codename : ice-tea

A/n : i'm newbie and i'm sorry for the thypos


End file.
